Mariage et conséquences
by draymi0ne-f0r-ever
Summary: Quand Hermione se réveil un matin avec un mal de crâne, la nausée, avec la chambre sans dessus dessous et qu'une alliance est apparue à son doigt! VEELA!
1. Réveil dur-dur

Coucou ! c'est ma première Fic alors s'il vous plait envoyez les review que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez et à peu près comment continuer, les trois prochains chapitre sont près mais avant de les publier j'aimerai votre avis !

Chapitre 1 : Réveil dur-dur :

POV Hermione :

Ma tête me fait mal, je crois que je vais mourir ! Au secours à l'aide je n'en peux plus ! Je vais devoir faire le saut de l'ange pour mettre fin à mon calvaire ! Vu que personne ne veut m'aider je sens que c'est ce qui va se passer ! (Je sais je suis une grande comédienne:).

Je sens que la journée est bien entamée étant donné que j'ai le soleil dans la figure et que celui-ci à un malin plaisir à augmenter mon supplice. Je ne me souviens plus de ma soirée, je sais juste que j'étais avec Harry Ron et Ginny aux trois balais, à pré au lard, et que le whisky pur feu coulait à flot pour fêter la victoire de Harry contre Voldemort il y a trois mois déjà. Nous étions en 7éme années car Poudlard avait accepté de reprendre les élèves n'étant pas venu en cours l'année précédente sous le motif de fuir Voldemort et ses doloris !

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux en me protégeant du soleil de la main et même de cette manière je mis un quart d'heure pour ouvrir un œil ! Après ma séance éveil hard, je fis un rapide état des lieux histoire de comprendre ou je me trouvais et essayant de me rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé la veille au soir.

La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était au couleur de Gryfondor ce qui me soulagea au plus au point. Enfaite après un examen plus approfondis, je remarquais que cette chambre n'était autre que ma chambre de préfète en chef, malgré le piteux état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les baldaquins de mon lit était arraché, ma commode était étalé par terre et les tiroirs avait été apparemment vidé sur le sol. En gros un tank moldu était passé par là.

J'étais bouche bé devant ce carnage, surtout quand je vis une touffe rousse à me droite dans le lit et une touffe brune à ma gauche. Je me levais en sursaut en passant par-dessus Harry qui dormait encore profondément avant de se prendre mon genou dans le nez.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon lit !

Je me retrouvais sur les fesses par terre devant un Ron qui apparemment avait passé la nuit sous le lit, un Harry qui se tenait le nez et une Ginny qui en m'entendant hurler avait fait un bon d'un mettre dans le lit et c'était retrouver dans le même état que moi de l'autre coté du lit.

-Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! T'es malade t'aurais aussi pus faire attention avec ton genou, tu m'as cassé le nez ! Déjà qu'un gnome persiste pour me trouer le crâne à coup de pioche ! cria à moitié Harry en se tenant toujours le nez.

Ron c'était cogné la tête sur le lit en sursautant et Ginny et moi on essayait tant bien que mal de se relever en évitant à tout prix d'avoir le vertige.

-Eh merde ! Qu'est ce que je fou sous le lit moi ?! Apparemment Ron s'était enfin vraiment réveillé.

-Justement j'en sais rien et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir parce que je me souviens juste qu'on était au trois balais devant un verre de whisky pur feu et après c'est le trou noir ! Répliquais-je paniquée.

Je sentais venir la nausée et j'eu juste le temps de courir dans la salle de bain la main devant la bouche histoire de me retenir le plus longtemps possible. Après avoir rendu tripe et boyaux dans les toilettes, je me dirigeais vers le lavabo pour me débarbouiller et m'enlever ce gout désagréable de la bouche. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, me rinçais la bouche puis je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ma tête.

J'étais encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, de grands cernes violets s'étendaient sous mes yeux, et ces derniers étaient légèrement rouges. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus dans mon reflet était le voile de marier dans mes cheveux. Je me précipitais vers le grand miroir et vis la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, j'étais en robe de mariée !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurlais-je pour la seconde fois en moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Hermione, ça va ? me demanda Ginny en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle se stoppa en voyant ma tenue et je vis son visage se décomposer en passant par le rouge écrevisse et dégénérant vers le blanc cadavre.

-Ginny au secours aide moi, qu'est ce qui c'est passer, pourquoi je suis en robe de marié et pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien et pourquoi j'ai une alliance à mon doigt et que se passe t-il enfin ! J'étais en pleine crise de nerf, surtout devant les diamants qui étaient incrustés tout autour de l'alliance se trouvant à mon annulaire gauche.

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuh… répondis Ginny complètement perdu devant ma situation. Les garçons ?

-Ouais… ! Entendis-je de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Un de vous se rappelle la nuit qu'on vient de passer ?

-Alors la pas du tout répondis Harry apparemment pas remit de son coup dans le nez

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça vu l'état de mon crâne, j'ai du dévaliser la réserve des trois balais ! Dit Ron à son tour.

-Alors y a-t-il un de vous qui a une alliance à son doigt ? demanda Ginny toujours immobile devant moi.

J'entendis la réponse avec soulagement et frayeur.

-Non, pourquoi, cette question ? répondirent-ils au même moment.

Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis dans la merde ! Je suis apparemment marié, avec une personne inconnu qui vu mon alliance est un sorcier car celle ci émet un petit rayonnement, indiquant un mariage sorcier et donc une impossibilité de divorcé et d'enlever l'alliance sauf cas exceptionnel, genre mort d'un des deux conjoint, enfermement à vie à Azcaban ou demande personnel du ministre de la magie. En gros je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou !

-Ginny ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dit moi que ce n'ai pas une alliance sorcière, dit moi que je ne suis pas enchainé à un inconnu, dit moi qu'on va le trouver et qu'il aura fait une crise cardiaque ou je ne sais pas quoi mais que ce mariage est annulé, DIT MOI QUE JE NE SUIS PAS MARIEE ! Commençais-je à paniqué.

-Comment ça tu es mariée ? Demanda Harry qui entra dans la salle de bain suivi de Ron qui en me voyant devint rouge, concurrençant ses cheveux et gagnant haut la main. Harry quand à lui, toujours occupé avec son nez qui continuais de saigner, ne m'avais pas encore regardé, ce qui le fit encore plus sursauter quand il leva les yeux sur moi.

-Les garçons, s'il vous plait pouvez vous ranger la chambre, et la salle commune, parce qu'elle ne doit pas être en très bon état non plus ?! Demanda Ginny avec un brin d'hystérie dans la voix. Mione, je vais te chercher de quoi te changer je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire des recherches sur ton « mari » dans cette tenue.

à suivre...

envoyez les review bonnes ou mauvaise j'encaisse! :)


	2. Recherches, Recherches

Voila voila le chapitre 2, je vais essayer de publier environ un chapitre tout les jours mais pour cela j'aurai besoin de review pour m'aider à avancer dans l'histoire! Etant donné que c'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Par contre pour les review je persiste en disant que j'en ai besoin parce que j'ai tendance à abandonner les histoires en cours si je n'ai pas l'avis des lecteurs, j'ai déjà trois romans en cours mais justement je n'arriva pas à les développer à cause de ça! Voila, vous savez tout!

Merci beaucoup pour vos premiers avis, ça ma fait plaisir, et du coup le chapitre 5 est en cours!

Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Recherches, recherches :

POV externe :

Après avoir échangé sa tenue de marié avec un chemisier et un jean bleu clair, Hermione accompagné de Ginny avait expliqué à Harry et Ron, qu'apparemment Hermione était marié et que le mystère était entier concernant le marié.

Après maintes explications, maints essaye pour enlever l'alliance du doigt d'Hermione et mainte recherches non fructueuse sur ce qui c'était passé la veille, les quatre amis allèrent manger dans la grande salle le repas du midi étant donné qu'ils avaient raté l'heure du petit déjeuné et que leurs estomacs se rappelait à eux en grognant, faisant rire les élèves qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs. Installer à leur table ils entamèrent leur repas sans faire attention à l'agitation qui régnait dans la grande salle, trop occupé à chercher dans leurs souvenir le détail qui leur aurait échappé. Hermione était ravagée par la nouvelle elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit, faisant encore plus grogner son ventre, et essayant vainement de retenir pour la centième fois ses larmes.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé son cerveau était en mode replay sur la réplique « oh mon dieu, je suis mariée ! Oh mon dieu, je suis mariée ! Oh mon dieu, je suis mariée !... » . Ce faisant, aucun ne remarqua que les ragots allaient bon train dans la grande salle.

Neville s'approcha de nos quatre fêtards et s'exclama :

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il parait que les serpentards on fait une soirée d'enfer hier soir et que ça à mal tourné, apparemment une écervelé c'est mariée avec Malfoy !

Le silence qui était déjà présent entre les quatre amis, se fit encore plus lourd d'un coup et Hermione après avoir relevé la tête vers le serpentard en question, qui se tenait la tête d'un air de dire « au secours qu'est ce que j'ai fais, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? », s'évanouie directement en tombant en arrière.

Cette fois ci le silence se fit dans toute la grande salle après avoir entendu le cri de détresse de Ginny voyant sa meilleure amie s'effondrer à même le sol.

Les regards étaient tous tournés vers les quatre gryfondores, dont trois c'était levé et essayait de réveiller Hermione étendu sur le sol qui avait l'air de vouloir rester dans son mini coma. Harry et Ron, suivit de Ginny, la portèrent donc jusque l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur eux en leur indiquant un lit où poser leur amie.

-Que c'est-il passé ? demanda madame Pomfresh tout en faisant un examen de la belle endormie (ou plutôt évanouie !).

-Cette nuit on a fait la fête, et on a un peu trop abusé de la bière au beurre (bière au beurre mon œil !), ce matin on c'est tous réveillé sans nous rappeler ce qui c'était passer la veille et notre seul indice sur un événement particulier était la robe de marié que portait Hermione. Expliqua Ginny. Malheureusement c'est un mariage sorcier qui c'est passé et on a cherché qui aurait pu se marié avec elle cette nuit sans résultat jusqu'à se qu'on découvre se midi dans la grande salle que notre situation c'est également produit chez les serpentards et que le marié n'est autre que Malfoy ! Ce qui lui a fait un choc, comme a chacun d'entre nous !

Ginny s'arrêta et repris son souffle, elle avait débité son histoire à une vitesse ahurissante en ne prenant qu'une seul fois sa respiration au milieu de son récit.

-Ah, ouais je comprends mieux l'état de choc de votre amie… Attendez, quoi ?! Vous avez dit MARIEE ?! Avec monsieur Malfoy ?! Madame Pomfresh commençait à faire les liaisons entre les différentes informations et devenait légèrement plus blanche. Veuillez appeler MacGonagal tout de suite s'il vous plait ! Je vais faire plus d'examen, en attendant sortez que je puisse avoir de la place.

L'infirmière mit nos Gryfondor préférer dehors pratiquement à coup de pied au derrière et referma la porte sur eux. Les rouquins et le brun se précipitèrent donc dans la grande salle chercher MacGonagal, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Rogue, et lui expliquèrent l'histoire sur le chemin du retour. La directrice les envoya chercher Malfoy sans lui annoncer la nouvelle histoire de vérifier que les faits étaient reliés. Sans omettre les heures de colles et les punitions pour chacun d'eux, faisant de même pour les serpentards.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille voir cette fouine ! répliqua Ron quand la directrice disparu. Et comment ça se fait qu'elle c'est mariée avec ce rongeur ?! Ok j'avoue on y est aussi pour quelque chose on aurait pu la retenir. Finit-il en voyant le regard que lui jetait sa sœur.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, un mois de retenu et 2metres de parchemins me suffisent ! Répondis Harry.

Dépité, les trois Gryfondors se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où les élèves finissaient leur repas, discutant des événements récents autrement dit du mariage avec une inconnue de Malfoy, l'évanouissement d'Hermione, et le dépars précipité de MacGonagal après une discussion avec nos trois Gryfondor. Le silence se fit quand ces trois là rentrèrent dans la grande salle pour la troisième fois, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer encore. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des serpentards, ce qui fit recommencer certains papotages, et plus précisément vers notre blond préférer qui n'avait toujours pas bouger depuis le début du repas.

Ginny pu apercevoir une alliance à son annulaire gauche ce qui confirma ses soupçons et lui fit un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa meilleur amie.

-Eh, la fouine ! Héla Ron vachement discrètement (j'adore l'ironie !) MacGonagal te demande suis nous elle t'expliquera ! Ca ne va pas te plaire ! Quoi que même si ça ne te plait pas, ça ne me plait pas non plus !

-Alors évite les commentaires la belette ! répliqua Malfoy se levant malgré tout

-Drakinouchet, où vas-tu mon chéri ? Pépia Parkinson.

-Lâche moi avec ce surnom ridicule et je ne suis pas ton chéri, encore moins maintenant, tu n'as pas d'alliance à ton doigt, je me trompe ? Raya Malfoy tout en suivant les Gryfondors

Ils sortirent de la grande salle, où les ragots reprenaient rapidement.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous foutre de ma gueule les tarés ! Menaça Malfoy dès qu'ils furent sortis.

-Arrête avec tous tes surnoms ou je t'appelle Drakinouchet. Répondit Ginny sèchement. Et j'en suis bien capable t'en fait pas pour ça !

Le reste du chemin vers l'infirmerie se fit dans le silence et ce n'est qu'a leur arrivé dans l'infirmerie que notre blond eu les réponses à ses questions :

-Ah Monsieur Malfoy, votre femme vient juste de se réveiller ! Dit madame Pomfresh en nous accueillant.

On eu juste le temps de voir la fouine devenir encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà, se précipiter vers le lit indiquer et pousser un cri de désespoir en s'effondrant sur le lit voisin.

à suivre...

En demande de review! *suppliant à genou!*


	3. Surprises!

Encore merci pour vos review ça me touche beaucoup ! J'ai eu une journée de dingue la veille et vu que j'avais pas mal de boulot j'ai failli ne pas poster de chapitre aujourd'hui. :'( Seulement heureusement pour vous je suis malade donc j'ai tout mon temps ! (Perso je suis contente de l'avoir posté même si j'aurai préférer que ça soit en d'autre circonstances lool)

Marjolove : Je suis entièrement d'acore avec toi, je crois même que pour le simple plaisir d'imaginer la tête de Drago, je le ferai dire à Ginny!

Harry : Je crois que tu vas être étonné en lisant ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'y suis allé fort sur la fin, mais je sais pas pourquoi il a fallu que je me complique la vie :p donc j'attend ton avis à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Surprise! :

POV externe :

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy ! répliqua Hermione toujours sur le lit.

-Oh non pourquoi toi, pourquoi toi ? Je sais tu m'as drogué sale Sang de Bourbe comment as-tu osé ? Qu'est ce que tu as mit dans mon verre ? Parle Saleté !

Malfoy s'était relevé et menaçait Hermione de sa baguette. Celle-ci ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue autant en colère et commençait à avoir légèrement peur de son « nouveau mari ». MacGonagal et Pomfresh s'était précipitées dans leur direction et faisait maintenant reculer Malfoy du lit où Hermione reposait. Cette dernière étant en état de choque eu juste le temps de se jeter sur la bassine de l'autre coté du lit avant de rendre le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait mangé le midi même.

-Oh, non ça recommence ! Madame Pomfresh, vous n'avez rien contre la gueule de bois ! Je sens que je vais mourir (très dramaturge notre petite Mione) !

-Cool, comme ça ce stupide mariage sera annulé ! Granger, veux tu bien rendre l'âme une bonne fois pour toute ça me faciliterai grandement les choses ! Répliqua Malfoy.

-Fait gaffe à tes paroles la fouine ! dit la soit disant prochaine morte.

-STOP ! Vous deux arrêter ce n'est pas le moment de ce disputé, vous aurez tout le temps de le faire plus tard ! Interrompit MacGonagal.

-Oui, surtout vu votre état Miss Granger, ou plutôt madame Malfoy.

Toute l'assemblé eu une grimace plus ou moins distincte sur le visage en entendant ce nom adressé à Hermione.

-Comment ça, vu mon état ? Ok, j'ai une bonne gueule de bois, dit-elle en voyant le sous entendu dans le regard de l'infirmière, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rabattre la grande gueule de Malfoy, et s'il vous plait ne m'appeler plus comme ça !

-Ne parle pas comme ça de moi Sang de Bourbe ! Raya Malfoy.

-Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas mon petit Malfoy et tes Sang de Bourbe je vais te les faire bouffer moi, et tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie, surtout quand tu vas te reprendre mon point dans la gueule, je crois que tu te souviens de la troisième année je me trompe ? Petit cancrelat.

Hermione était maintenant rouge de colère et plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour la contre dire.

-Waw ! Je crois que tu vas avoir du fil à retorde Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron pendant que Harry et Ginny acquiesçait.

-Oh, vous trois dehors ! Fit notre petite colérique en balançant ses oreillers sur eux.

-Miss arrêtez, et prenez cette potion, je crois que vous en avez bien besoin, et maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Oui même vous Minerva, allez zou tout le monde sans exception, il faut que je parle avec Miss ou plutôt Madame, enfin bref.

Après avoir mit tout le monde à la porte sous les protestations de certains, madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers Hermione.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, cette situation mais j'aimerai éclaircir plusieurs points. Tout d'abord, je vous ai fais passer des examens et j'en ai déduis qu'il n'y a pas que le choc émotionnel qui vous a fait perdre connaissance. Avec certaine potions, j'ai pu voir à peu près combien d'alcool vous avez bu hier soir et bizarrement il y en avait peu, enfin pour une personne qui ne se souviens de rien.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu produire ces débordements ! Enfin bref je n'arrive même pas à réaliser ce qui ce passe alors… ! Se lamenta Hermione.

-En tout cas, j'en ai parlé avec Minerva et vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie, cependant, continua l'infirmière avant qu'Hermione n'est esquisser un geste, la directrice est obligé de prévenir vos parents, donc Minerva et moi-même pensons qu'il serait plus judicieux que vous restiez enfermé à l'infirmerie le temps du passage de monsieur Malfoy père…

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure qu'Hermione avait failli ne pas entendre malgré la proximité des deux femmes.

-Et merde, dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée, d'habitude c'est Harry qui nous fait des coups comme ça, pas moi !

Hermione partie dans une litanie de plainte allongée sur son lit blanc. Elle se demandait pourquoi dans le regard de Malfoy elle avait d'abord vu une sorte d'espoir avant sa crise de nerf quelque peut explosive, mais elle avait du se tromper, c'était Malfoy quand même, son pire ennemi ! … mais maintenant son mari ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Elle resta à se lamenter près de 4h avant que la directrice vienne la chercher et l'emmène dans son bureau, « histoire de mieux comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé entre les deux préfets en chef de Poudlard ».

Elle avait l'air quelque peut perdu et regardait Hermione d'un air mi énervé mi compatissant, ce que notre lionne releva sans comprendre, mais bon elle attendrait le bureau de sa chère directrice étant donné que celle-ci n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour dire : « Suivez-moi dans mon bureau ».

Elles arrivèrent devant la célèbre gargouille, gardienne du fameux bureau, et MacGonagal prononça le mot de passe avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix :

-Oh joie !

Il faut dire que l'ironie était de mise dans cette histoire de dingue et que si Hermione n'avait pas eu peur de ce qui allait ce passé dans quelque minute, elle aurait surement eu le fou rire du siècle.

Elles montèrent les marche et la directrice stoppa devant la porte, se retourna vers la brunette et lui dit :

Je vous préviens, vous allez avoir un choc ! Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise !

Elle avait l'air sérieusement ébranlée, et notre Gryffondor compris mieux sont comportement. Elle était intrigué, mais s'attendais tout de même au pire. Elle ne fut en aucun point déçut étant donné que quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle eu le temps d'entendre un grand « HERMIONE ! » poussé par une tornade blonde qui lui fonçât dessus la faisant tomber avec elle. Mais ce ne fut pas son plus grand choc…

Malfoy père se tenait droit devant elle, étalée par terre, il lui tendit la main en disant :

-Bienvenue dans la famille Hermione.

La pour un choc, se fut un choc ! Déjà que le plaquage au sol dut par notre prince des Serpentard en personne l'avait choqué, là elle ne trouvait plus les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle en perdit pratiquement la parole, étant donné que la seule phrase cohérente (enfin presque, on ne va pas chipoter !) fut :

-Hein ? Qu… Que… QUOI ?!

à suivre...

Aïe aïe aïe, non s'il vous plait pas les pierres, vous allez casser votre ordi!

Oui je sais je suis légèrement tarée et sadique à la fois! En tout cas j'attend vos review avec impatience!


	4. Stupide Soirée

Coucou, voila déjà la suite ! Etant clouée au lit aujourd'hui, j'en ai profité pour peaufiner mon chapitre et l'envoyer dans la journée ! Je mettrai peut-être le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui aussi parce que là je suis lancer et que les explications que tout le monde attend sur la réaction des hommes Malfoy sera pour le prochain chapitre ! J'aime bien vous embêter ! Enfin bref, je réponds à certaine review tout en disant que ça me fait plaisir de les recevoir ! Pour l'instant aucune n'est mauvaise et franchement j'adore ! Merci encore de suivre cette fic !

Fan-Hermione : Voila la suite et j'avoue que pour la réaction de Lucius je me suis bien éclaté mais tu comprendras mieux dans le chapitre 5, bientôt à venir !

Marjolove : Je suis contente que tu continu de lire ma fic ça me fait très plaisir ! J'ai beau essayer de te pincer, mais je n'arrive pas à te réveiller après tu comprendras mieux ça folie dans le chapitre 5 !

tigrou : Là voila la suite ! J

Harry : Je confirme, il y a anguille sous roche lool mais désoler pour toit les explications sont dans le chapitre 5, j'ai voulu vous faire languir un peu ! :p

Lulu : Je vois que tu continu à lire cette fic et ça me fait très plaisir de l'apprendre ! Je confirme je suis un brin sadique, et c'est pour ça qu'il faudra attendre le chapitre 5 ! p

Enfin bref je ne vous fait plus attendre, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Stupide soirée! :

POV Drago :

Déjà ce matin en se réveillant, j'avais eu la pire surprise de sa vie en voyant le bordel de ma chambre. Etant préfet en chef, je devais partager une salle commune et une salle de bain avec la préfète qui n'était autre que Granger ! Cette salle Sang de Bourbe ! Encore heureux, je m'étais retrouvé seul dans mon lit, mais j'avais la pire gueule de bois que l'on puisse avoir et un gros trou noir sur la soirée de la veille. Par contre je me sentais entier, depuis quelque moi, je sentais comme un vide au niveau de la poitrine et ce matin, il était comblé, en partie cependant je me sentais plus complet mais pas totalement. Enfin bref ce n'est pas facile à décrire. Il était assez tôt et j'eu le bonheur de constaté que mon homologue dormait encore, ce qui me permis de sortir de l'appartement des préfets, après mettre habiller et préparer, sans ranger la salle commune et le reste du logement. Je m'étais dit que ça ferai rager Granger de voir le bordel, et qu'elle se sentirait obliger de nettoyer.

J'eu à peine refermé le tableau que j'entendis un hurlement venant de la chambre du rat de bibliothèque ce qui me réduit encore plus le crâne en bouillie mais me fit jubiler en imaginant sa tête.

-Drakinoucheeeeeeeeeeeeet ! Oh mon chéri, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle mon drakinounouchet, tu veux que je te soigne ? Vient que je te fasse un câlin, et si tu veux on peut même finir se câlin dans ta chambre ! Je suis toute à toi mon chéri d'amour ! Cria une voix que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de Pansy.

Autant vous avouez tout de suite que dès la première syllabe suraiguë qui était sortie de sa bouche je m'étais crispé sur place.

-PANSY ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Si tu recommences tu vas à faire à moi, et je ne crois pas que tu es envie de me voir en colère, je me trompe ? Grognais-je.

-Oh, mon chéri, ne t'énerve pas, je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin d'aide !

Voila la pire erreur qu'une fille (si on peut appeler ça une fille) envers un Malfoy, lui dire qu'en cas de besoin, il peut lui demander de l'aide. Non mais quoi ? Moi ? Un Malfoy ? Demander de l'aide ? Non mais il lui manque une case à ce toutou des rues !

-Pansy ? Grognais-je. Crois tu vraiment que Moi j'ai besoin d'aide, Moi Drago Malfoy ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? Et je te préviens encore une fois tu m'appelle encore avec ce surnom ou « chéri » je t'étrangle sur place c'est bien clair ?

Je finissais ma répartie avec un ton plus que menaçant, ma baguette pointée vers elle.

Mon crâne avait été achevé à coup de « Drakinouchet » et je sentais qu'il était impératif que je mange histoire de me défouler sur la nourriture que sur le bulldog qui me sert de pot de colle.

-Draki… euh Dray, qu… commença Pansy avant que je l'interrompe avec ma baguette sous le nez.

-Plus un mot, je ne veux plus t'entendre tant que je ne t'aurai pas dit le contraire c'est clair ? Dis-je la menaçant toujours de ma baguette.

Je me retournais et partis en direction de la grande salle sans oublier au passage de persécuter un premier année qui se pris mon humeur de ce matin en pleine face.

Je débarquais dans la grande salle comme à mon habitude, la tête haute, le regard droit, le visage impassible, un digne Malfoy en puissance. Les têtes des jeunes filles se retournaient sur mon passage, il faut dire que je possède un physique des plus exit, sans me vanter ! Je m'étais donc assis à ma place habituelle et Pansy avait fait de même en face de moi. Je la voyais trépigner sur la place en me fixant, et même avec ma patience hors du commun, je lui donnais la permission de parler, ce que j'aurai dut éviter au milieu de la grande salle car c'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'avait dit :

-Dray, je crois que tu as un gros problème ! Regarde ta main gauche, et s'il te plait dit moins que ce n'ai pas une alliance que je vois à ton doigt !

Elle avait fini sa réplique en montant dans les aigus ce qui attira l'attention de toute la grande salle comme d'habitude, mais sur le coup je n'y avais pas fait attention, les informations montant à mon cerveau pendant que je fixais mon annulaire gauche où une alliance avec un petit scintillement indiquant le mariage sorcier était apparu pendant la nuit.

Enfin bref je ne vous fais pas un dessin même avec tout le sang froid que je possède, je fis une crise de nerf me défoulant sur tout les serpentards avec qui j'avais passé la soirée, pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, mais j'avais eu le bonheur (petite ironie dans le ton de Drago) de constater que personne ne se souvenaient de cette stupide soirée.

Et là je me retrouvais assis par terre contre la porte de l'infirmerie, la tête dans les mains à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je trouvais que ce mariage était une bonne chose et que la petite Granger m'attirait de plus en plus, et ce depuis la rentrée. Bien entendu je m'étais persuader que ce n'était qu'une envie de la faire chier encore plus tout au long de l'année, mais là j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement perdu dans la foule de pensée rationnelle et irrationnelle qui s'entrechoquait dans ma tête, accentuant mon mal de crâne. J'avais même fais en sorte qu'elle me déteste en lui gueulant dessus et en l'insultant encore plus depuis le début de l'année mais rien y faisait j'étais en train de devenir accro à cette fille ! Sauvez-moi, je vous en pris ! Mon père allait me tuer, je dois avouer que c'est principalement à cause de lui que j'entretenais une relation de haine (enfin à sens unique) avec la Gryffondor.

-Drago ! Lève-toi et suis-moi !

Tient, quand on parle du loup ! Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, je relevais rapidement la tête pour voir mon père planté devant moi, je me sentais encore plus mal, ça allait mal tourner pour moi, et tout ça à cause d'une stupide, stupide, stupide soirée.

à suivre...

S'il vous plait arrêter de me lancer des pierres sinon je n'arriverai jamais à écrire le prochain chapitre!

Envoyer les review!

Bizou!


	5. Qui l'aurait cru?

Voila, j'aurai publié trois chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'en suis bien contente !

Lulu : merci pour la faute, je ne l'avais pas vu ! *honte* En tout cas voila la suite que tu attendais !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Qui l'aurait cru ?

POV Drago :

Je suivi mon père dans le bureau de la directrice, cette vieille m'avait vendu, c'est elle qui avait envoyé un hibou à mon père, c'est à cause d'elle que j'allais me faire tuer ! Je n'allais quand même pas laisser Her… Granger veuve le lendemain de son mariage quand même ! Bon ok j'avoue vu la relation qu'on avait, elle sauterait de joie en entendant cette nouvelle.

Mon père avait un visage impassible comme à chaque fois, c'était le visage des Malfoy, mais je dois avouer que j'aurai préférer voir ses sentiments parce que c'était vraiment flippant de ne pas savoir.

-Père ? Je…

-Stop, pas ici.

Sa voix ne dévoilait rien, on ne pouvait pas entendre la colère ou quelques sentiments possibles.

Nous sommes arrivé assez rapidement et après avoir prononcé le mot de passe « oh combien hilarant compte tenu des circonstances » La directrice nous invita à nous assoir.

-Bon monsieur Malfoy, comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre, il y a eu quelque débordements à une soirée quelque peu arroser à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, hier soir et certains résultats sont problématique vu que vous avez désormais une belle fille et que je ne crois pas que la relation entre ces deux jeunes soit amicale à la base alors conjugal, je dois avouer que j'ai peur pour les fondations de Poudlard étant donné leurs disputes incessantes !

Je dois avouer que MacGonagal n'avait pas tord sur le coup mais j'appréhendais surtout la réaction de mon père.

-Je comprends, mais il faut d'abord que j'éclaircisse un point très important avec Drago parce qu'il doit apprendre que dans notre famille, il y a eu des Veela et que ce gène à sauté quelque générations comme la mienne, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de mon fils.

Je ne comprenais plus rien et je déteste quand on parle de moi à la troisième personne alors que je suis juste à coté. Je suis Drago Malfoy quand même, on ne m'oublie pas ! Toute fois je ne voyais pas ce que mon père voulait dire quand il disait que j'étais un Veela. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais alors où, mystère ! Surement en cours, un de ceux où je dormais. En tout cas la tête de la vieille MacGonagal révélait quelque chose d'important et à ne pas prendre à la légère.

-Attendez, quoi ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer, parce que je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre ?! Demandais-je.

Tout les deux se tournèrent vers moi, MacGonagal avec un air de dire « Oh my godness » et mon père toujours impassible.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi un Veela ?

Je commençais à légèrement paniquer, et je ne fus pas déçu avec la réponse de mon père.

-Drago, un Veela, c'est le male des Velanes, c'est assez rare et génétique, mais avant ta naissance je pensais que ce gène avait disparu de notre famille. En tout cas le jour de ces 17 ans, le Veela doit trouver sa compagne, celle qui l'accompagnera toute sa vie. Cette compagne, le Veela ne peut vivre sans elle. Dans pratiquement tout les cas, le Veela et sa compagne on une relation très forte avant le 17eme anniversaire de celui-ci. J'avais pensez que ce serai Miss Parkinson, j'avais légèrement tout fais pour que ce soit elle mais il faut croire que la relation que toi et Miss Granger, enfin je vais l'appeler comme ça pour l'instant parce que j'ai quelque peu du mal à le digérer, donc je disais que votre relation devait être plus forte.

-Pourquoi dis tu que Granger est ma compagne ? Et toutes les relations que j'ai sont plus forte que celle que j'ai avec Pansy, elle est chiante !

-Ce n'est pas forcement une relation d'amitié qui reliait la compagne et le Veela avant l'année de transition. En tout cas, le Veela à 1an pour conquérir sa compagne, si celle-ci n'est pas marquée avant ton 18eme anniversaire tu mourras de chagrin, car un Veela ne peut vivre sans sa compagne. Et je pense que Granger est ta compagne parce qu'un Veela est fidèle à sa compagne et qu'il lui est impossible physiquement et moralement de toucher une autre jeune fille, surtout ce marier ! Je sais que ça va être difficile pour moi d'accepter une fille non pur dans la famille et surtout de la faire rentrer dans nos relations parce que nous sommes quand même des Malfoy !

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, je pouvais être avec Hermione sans que mon père lui fasse du mal, c'étais la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui je vivrais pour le restant de mes jours, je n'allais pas mourir prématurément !

-Aïe ! Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai tout fais pour qu'elle me déteste ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant !? J'aurai évité de faire cette connerie maintenant il va falloir que je m'excuse !

Mon père avait fait une grimace de dégout à ce mot et je n'en pensais pas moins. Je continuais sur ma lancer, vu comment j'étais parti ça allais finir en pleure de ma part ! Et tout le monde sais qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas !

-Elle me déteste ! Tu te rends compte ! Elle me déteste ! JE me déteste de lui avoir dit toute ces choses horribles, je ne les pensais pas et j'étais obligé de lui dire, parce qu'en d'autres circonstances tu n'aurais jamais accepté que je sois avec elle, que je ne fasse rien contre elle ! Je n'en reviens pas Bordel ça fait chier ! C'est sure je suis mort dans moins d'un an et je ne lui en voudrais pas !

Je finis ma litanie sur une larme coulant sur ma joue, je venais de montrer le vrai Drago, le sensible, celui que je m'évertuais à cacher pour éviter de décevoir mon père. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et continuais à me lamenter à voix basse en faisant en sorte que mon père et la vieille bique ne m'entende pas.

-Je vais la chercher, je crois qu'elle mériterait des explications elle aussi. Conclu la directrice en se levant.

Elle sortie du bureau et mon père essaya de me faire comprendre qu'il n'influerait en rien dans ma relation avec Hermione, que j'étais en droit de faire ce qui me plaira, mais il me demanda quand même de tout faire pour qu'elle veuille bien être marqué parce qu'il ne supporterait pas que la ligné des Malfoy s'éteigne à cause d'elle.

De mon côté je me faisais la promesse de tout faire pour m'excuser, de la laisser faire son choix et de l'accepter.

Rien qu'en pensant à elle j'en avais des frissons, tout mon être la réclamait et je sentais que la torture que m'infligeais mon corps ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes je fixais mon alliance en me disant que même si je ne me souvenais pas de cette soirée, c'était quand même la meilleure.

Je sentais sa présence devant la porte et juste avant que MacGonagal ouvre la porte, je me levais et me précipitais sur Hermione, sur une pulsion tout à fait incontrôlée. Il faut croire que j'y étais allé assez fort parce qu'on tombât à la renverse. Je n'entendis pas ce que dit mon père mais j'entendis bien ma Hermione balbutier :

-Hein ? Qu… Que… QUOI ?!

à suivre…

Voila voila maintenant vous savez pourquoi Lucius et Drago ont réagis comme ça ! Je dois avouer que j'ai bien galéré pour écrire ce chapitre !

Bizou !


	6. Au secours!

A que coucou!

J'ai eu une journée de dingue aujourd'hui mais j'ai quand même écrit le sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci encore pour vos review! Continuez à m'en envoyer même si je ne répond pas à toute ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me permet d'avoir de l'inspiration, en fonction de vos avis! Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser j'ai une montagne de boulot qui m'attend ce week-end et il faut que je commence là si je veux poster un autre chapitre demain et encore un dimanche! Voila voila!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6 : Au secours ! :

POV Hermione :

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire là ! Vous êtes timbrez ma parole ! Pas vous Madame, mais alors vous deux ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Et Toi ! Dis-je en pointant Drago du doigt. Toi ! Le matin, ou plutôt le midi mais bon, tu m'insulte et tu me menace, et le soir tu me saute dessus, non mais tu es le pire des lunatiques ma parole ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis allée me marier, ce mot paraissait comme une insulte dans ma bouche, avec cette fouine !

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je déblatérais mon discourt non stop, Malfoy fils avait la tête baisser, ce que je trouvais plus que bizarre ne l'aillant jamais vu comme ça, et les deux adultes avait l'air interdit devant mes insultes et mon petit délire. Enfin il commençait à devenir assez conséquent et il aurait fallu qu'on m'assomme pour que je m'arrête.

Lucius Malfoy, en avait apparemment raz le bol étant donné que je me pris un bon sortilège de langue de plomb de sa part.

-Vous débloquez complètement ma pauvre fille ! Mon fils est un Veela, c'est si difficile à croire ? Ok je sais que le plus difficile à croire dans ce cas c'est plutôt que vous soyez sa compagne mais bon ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, les Malfoy sont une lignée de sang pur et de Veela, ce qui est encore plus rare ! Mais faut croire que mon fils n'aime pas les traditions !

J'écoutais à peine son petit discourt, j'étais encore en plein débat intérieur. « Un Veela ! Non mais un Veela ! C'est pour ça qu'il est si beau… non la tu t'égare Hermione, c'est une sale fouine qui ta pourrie ta scolarité ! Ouais mais il est vraiment sexy ! Et en plus il est à moi ! Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Tu le déteste et maintenant il est sexy ! Et en plus je me parle à moi-même nan mais là je suis tombée bien bas ! Il manquerai plus que je commence à parler à voix haute comme Gollum !»

Je m'affalais dans le premier fauteuil disponible, j'avais la tête qui tournait et c'était impossible de rester debout. J'avais des bouffés de chaleur à répétition, et je sentais le sang me monter aux joues puis repartir aussi sec sous un frisson gelé. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien, un gnome faisait tout pour faire sauter mon crâne à la scie sauteuse et je n'entendais plus que le bourdonnement des voix.

-Miss ? Miss Granger, est ce que ça va ? C'était MacGonagal qui essayait de me faire réagir mais je l'entendais à peine, comme si elle se trouvait dans un univers parallèle au mien.

Je me sentis partir contre le fauteuil et sombrais une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Décidément il fallait que j'aie une grande discussion avec mon cerveau parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Je me réveillais quelque instant plus tard tandis que je me sentais soulevé. Je repris assez rapidement mes esprits et essayais d'échapper aux bras de Malfoy, qui tentait vainement de me garder contre lui.

- Lâche-moi ! Criais-je à moitié

Il fallait croire que le sort avait été levé parce que tout le monde m'entendis et Malfoy devint livide en me voyant le repousser du mieux que je pouvais.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste rien dans l'estomac. M'énervais-je tout en continuant de faire en sorte que Malfoy me lâche.

Ce qu'il fit doucement, sentant que je ne voulais vraiment pas rester dans ses bras. Je m'effondrais dans le fauteuil d'où on m'avait arraché, et ferma les yeux en soupirant. J'avais vraiment du mal à digérer la nouvelle, il faut dire que ce réveiller avec un mari qui la veille était son pire ennemi et qui maintenant s'avoue être un Veela dont je suis la compagne, ce n'est pas forcement un plat digeste, je dirai même que si j'avais eu le choix je l'aurai laissé moisir dans le plat.

-Bon, résumons ! Malfoy est un Veela. Je suis sa compagne. On c'est marié cette nuit. Et personne ne se souvient de cette soirée.

J'avais levé un doigt à chaque affirmation.

-Ah ! Et j'oubliais, si je refuse d'être marqué, Malf… Drago (va falloir que je m'habitue !) mourra. Je levais le cinquième doigt et demanda, C'est bon, je n'ai rien oublié ? Parce que s'il y a d'autre surprise qui se cache derrière ce banquet déjà varié, j'aimerai éviter, si possible, l'indigestion ! (J'avoue, j'avais faim en écrivant ce passage !)

-Si, il y a d'autres détails, mais je pense que certain seront préférable d'être abordé plus tard, comme le rite du marquage. Mais j'aimerai signaler qu'un Veela est très sensible en ce qui concerne sa compagne, surtout à partir du moment que les deux concerné sont au courant de la situation, car l'homme ne peut plus « contrôler » entièrement le Veela, en sachant qu''il est là. Cela peut se traduire sous plusieurs forme, comme le chagrin, un chagrin immense dut au fait que la compagne ai refusé un contact où une approche. Le Veela a justement souvent besoin de contact physique avec sa compagne, il serait près à tout pour celle-ci, pour satisfaire ses envies, caprices et tout le reste. Et pour finir le Veela en plus d'aimer d'un véritable amour sa compagne, il est d'une jalousie maladive donc il ne faut pas s'affoler pour certains actes du genre grognement ou possessivité excessive ! Ah et aussi, Je ne veux pas entendre dire que tu te sers de mon fils comme d'une bonne à tout faire ! C'est déjà dur de devoir renoncer à la lignée de sang pur que nous sommes alors je ne supporterai pas d'autre faits ! Avez-vous bien tout compris Miss ? Ou Madame ? Vous préférez quoi, parce que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux pour l'instant ?

Lucius avait fait, à certains passages de son monologue, des grimaces, seul reflet de ses émotions du moment.

-Wow ! Deux secondes, j'avale tout ça et je suis à vous ! ... Je comprends tout à fait mais il n'aurait en aucun cas été question que je me serve de Drago pour toutes mes corvées, je ne suis pas un tirant ! Bon j'avoue que l'idée de m'en servir un tout petit peu m'a effleuré, mais je ne l'aurai jamais fait sinon !

Je n'avais pas résisté devant l'opportunité de faire rager Malfoy père, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dr… Drago viennent s'assoir à coté de moi et à ce qu'il me prenne la main. Je lui laissais de mauvaise grâce, mais je n'avais pas pu résister devant le sourire éclatant qu'il m'avait fait en la prenant. « Il ne faut pas que je craque, il ne faut pas que je craque ! N'oublis pas ce qu'il t'a fait endurer pendant 6ans ! Bon ok tu as eu une petite année de répits, mais ce n'ai pas une raison ! Il faut quand même qu'il comprenne qu'il m'a fait mal avec ses insultes et ses manières à tout bout de champ !

Il y eu bien 5 à 10 minutes de silences puis MacGonagal nous fit sortir, et Malfoy père transplana chez lui après être sortie de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Mia, je suis désoler, pardonne moi s'il te plait, je m'excuse pour toute ces années et pour ce midi, je faisais ça parce que je savais pas comment mon père allait réagir, je ne savais pas pour cette histoire de Veela ! Je te jure que je ne te forcerai pas à être marquée, je ne ferai rien qui ne te plaise pas et je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes, s'il te plait, accepte.

Le ton suppliant de Drago failli me faire craquer mais je lui répondis que je devais réfléchir à tout ça avant, au calme.

à suivre...

J'ai essayé de ne pas mettre trop de suspense à la fin, parce que faut que j'évite les pierres et que là j'ai des courbatures partout! ;p

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Et si quelque chose vous gène ou que vous aimeriez qu'il y ai une certaine tournure dans l'histoire, faites le moi savoir que j'en tienne compte, parce que j'écrit l'histoire au jour le jour et que je ne sais toujours pas comment ça va se passer, j'ai une petite idée pour la fin mais sinon c'est du live!

Bizou!


	7. QUOI!

Coucou!

Désoler, hier je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre, et la semaine qui arrive, je suis en voyage donc pas beaucoup de connexion internet! J'essayerai de vous poster un autre chapitre assez rapidement mais ce n'est pas encore sure! En attendant, envoyer les review!

Les autres chapitres sont en cours de correction pour les fautes d'orthographe!

Enfin voila bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Chapitre7 : QUOI !

POV externe :

Les deux jeunes étaient arrivés devant la grande salle et Drago n'avait pas lâché la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci était partagé, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui pardonner ou au contraire lui faire payer ces années d'insultes. Pour l'instant c'était plus l'idée de pardon qui dominait et c'est pour cela qu'elle laissait le Serpentard tenir sa main.

Elle le trouvait possessif, et s'en était grisant, même si ça contrastait beaucoup avec sa réaction quelque heure plutôt dans l'infirmerie.

Elle ne voulait pas oublier, c'était encore trop présent dans sa vie, même si elle était soulagé en apprenant que maintenant Drago ne l'insulterait plus, et que peut-être il l'a défendrait. Mais c'était quand même Drago Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Et c'était ça qui la rebutait le plus.

Quand à Drago, son cerveau c'était mit en mode pause depuis qu'il tenait la main d'Hermione. Son corps tout entier la réclamait, mais rien que sa main le comblait déjà. Il se souvenait des moments où il l'avait frôlé, surtout pendant les cours de potion où Rogue avait la sympathie de les réunir pour les travaux pratique, qui soit dit t'en passant, avaient lieu à chaque cours.

Il s'en voulait pour toute ses année pendant lesquels il l'avait fait souffrir, il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait intentionnellement il ne pensait pas ressentir ça un jour pour n'importe quelle femme, et encore moins pour sa pire ennemie. Elle rayonnait, il l'a trouvait encore plus belle de seconde en seconde, si ça continuait comme ça, il mourrait sous trop de beauté.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, c'était l'heure de manger et tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle.

Hermione était en proie à un grand malaise, fallait-il oui ou non qu'ils rentrent dans la grande salle ? Avait-elle vraiment faim ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de ne rien manger après tous les malaises qu'elle avait déjà faits aujourd'hui ? Une crampe d'estomac interrompit ses questions. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait qu'elle mange et la directrice avait été clair en début d'année, ils ne pouvaient pas manger dans leurs appartements.

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui la fixait avec intensité.

-Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir manger alors tu vas aller à ta table, moi à la mienne, tu me lâche la main et on va rejoindre nos amis pour manger. Chacun de son coté. Finit-elle histoire d'appuyer ses dires.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux de Drago, et elle regretta d'avoir été aussi sèche en le voyant se décomposer et lui lâchant la main.

Drago se senti rejeté sous les propos de la jeune fille, et lui lâcha la main comme elle lui avait demandé. En rompant le contact il eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, il respectait ses envies et n'irait pas contre.

Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes, les ouvrit, se retourna et lui souhaita un bon appétit. Elle finit par se diriger vers sa table et s'assis avec ses amis. Tout ça dans un grand silence, avec tous les regards tournés vers elle.

Drago parti en direction de sa table et s'assis en face de Blaise, qui le fixait, comme tout le reste des élèves qui c'était désintéressé de la Gryffondor après avoir vu LE Malfoy, rentrer derrière elle sans une remarque, et avec un air torturé, lui qui d'habitude était un exemple d'impassibilité.

-Dray ? C'est elle ta femme ? La sang de Bourbe ? C'est une blague ?, une impure ? Wouaw ton père va te tuer ! Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Tu devrais surement déserter histoire de ne pas mourir sous les doloris de ton père ! Hey, tu m'écoutes ? … Dray ? Dray ?! DRAY !

-Ouais, ouais ça va ! grogna Drago, en sortant de son mutisme. Il est déjà venu.

Les bavardages qui avaient repris se stoppèrent à la table des Serpentards, entrainant les regards des autres maisons.

-Et ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Il est déjà reparti ? Dray, parle !

-Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas parler.

Le ton, qu'avait utilisé Drago, était menaçant, et sec, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de répliquer quoi que ce soit après ça.

A la table Gryffondor les questions fusaient de toute part, mais le trio d'or et Ginny restaient silencieux.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler son assiette mais elle sentait comme une boule qui coinçait sa gorge, l'empêchant d'avaler comme de parler.

-J'ai été trop dur avec lui. Réussit-elle à dire arrivé au dessert.

-QUOI ? Fut la réponse qui fusa de toute part à la table Gryffondor.

-J'ai été trop dur… avec lui… répéta t'elle

-Elle c'est prit un coup sur la tête, ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Ron. Non mais elle divague !

-Laisse-tomber, tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas celui que l'on croit…, ou plutôt il ne l'est plus. Il a changé. Regarde-le ! Tu vois sa tête ! J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie, tu imagines s'il se suicide à cause de moi ?!

-Ouais, ça nous ferai un serpent de moins, ce n'est pas ce qui me déplairait !

-je dois avouer qu'il n'est plus si impassible que ça, on dirait qu'il a laissé tomber son masque. Dit Ginny. Attention, la fouine a des sentiments ! Finit-elle en rigolant.

Cette réplique fit rire tout les curieux qui écoutaient, seul Hermione n'avait pas réagit, elle se contenta de fusiller ses amis du regard.

-De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Dit-elle en replongeant dans son assiette, mille fois plus intéressante que les commentaires de ses amis.

-Bah explique nous, peut-être que l'on comprendra mieux avec des explications parce que excuse nous mais là niveau explication, on est à sec.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry disait quelque chose et il avait parlé d'un ton calme, qui incitait à écouter et répondre. Il faut dire qu'Hermione n'arrivait jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit. Il faut dire que c'était un fin manipulateur quand il voulait.

-Il a changé, bon ok ce midi, ce n'était pas le cas, mais cet après midi MacGonagal est venu me chercher à l'infirmerie et m'a emmener dans son bureau où il y avait Drago et son père…

-Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ! Il t'on fait un lavage de cerveau ? S'exclama Ron.

-Ron, laisse-moi parler s'il te plait ! Je disais, il m'a sauté dessus et son père m'a sorti un truc du genre « bienvenue dans la famille » ! Enf…

-QUOI ! S'écria encore une fois Ron.

-Roh mais zut, comment voulez vous que j'explique si on m'interrompt tout le temps ! Ronald, laisse-moi finir, ou sinon je t'étrangle OK ?

Ron acquiesça, n'osant plus dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait énerver encore plus la jeune fille étant donné le ton et le regard qu'elle avait.

-Donc je disais ! Sur le coup ça m'a fait un choc et au bout d'un moment j'ai commencer à leur gueuler dessus, et c'est la que Malfoy père m'a sorti que les Malfoy était des Veela, enfin pas tous, ça peut sauter des générations comme Lucius par exemple, lui il n'en ai pas un, mais Drago oui !

Elle avait fini sa phrase un brin hystérique.

-Euh… excuse moi tu vas me dire que je n'écoute pas en cours et tu aurais raison pour certain, mais c'est quoi un Veela ? Demanda Harry.

-Harry ! C'était le cours le plus intéressant depuis le début de l'année ! Le Veela, c'est le mâle des Velane ! Tu vois une Velane attire le regard des hommes, se sont des séductrices, elles sont magnifique ! Et bah les mâles sont aussi beaux mais ils ne peuvent pas survivre à leur 18éme anniversaire sans avoir marqué leur compagne ! Enfin tout ça pour dire que Drago est un Veela, qu'il a une compagne, et que c'est moi !

Pendant la fin de son explication, elle c'était mise à fixer son assiette et a joué avec sa nourriture. Et pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, elle eu le droit à un autre

-QUOI !

à suivre...

REVIEW! bizou bizou! je fais tout pour revenir bientôt!


	8. Rejeté

Salut!

Oui je confirme, je suis bien vivante! Je suis désolée, mais dernièrement les cours et les devoirs ce sont fait plus intense que jamais, et j'ai à peine 5 minutes pour vous poster ce chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira.

J'ai reçu peu de review sur le précédent chapitre, et j'avoue que ça a freiné mon temps d'écriture. Je vais essayé de poster les chapitres à intervalle régulier, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide, donnez moi vos impressions, vos attentes et vos ressentis, que je puisse écrire au mieux!

Allez voir aussi une fic que j'ai commencé il y a pas longtemps, elle s'appelle "Poudlard été"!

Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rejeté

POV Drago :

Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté.

Voila le seul mot qui ne me lâche plus depuis le début du repas. Je n'ai pas faim, pas soif, je ne veux rien. Si. Une chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais elle… elle ne veut pas de moi. Je suis seul, et je le resterais. Je mourrais le jour de mes 18ans. Rien ne me sauvera. Je suis et je resterai seul. Rejeté.

Les morveux de ma maisons me fixent, ils ne comprennent pas ce que je faisais avec Hermione, pourquoi j'ai l'air si mort, détruit de l'intérieur. Je n'ai plus la force de mettre mon masque, de rester impassible, de ne pas montrer ce que je ressens. Seul elle peut me donner la force nécessaire pour faire face aux autres, ces êtres vil et cruel, les personnes avec qui je traine juste pour faire plaisir à mon père. Mais ils me dégoutent, je les hais tous !

Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté. Rejeté.

-QUOI !

Ce crie, ou plutôt ces cries, avaient réussis à me sortir de mon début de dépression, d'ailleurs, tout le monde avait réagit. Le silence est tombé dans la grande salle et je compris d'où venait cette interruption : la table des Gryffondors, ces chieurs, tous des chieurs, sauf une, la plus belle créature qui soit, mon soleil, mon ange, mon point de gravité, la seul personne digne d'intérêt dans ce stupide château. Hermione. Je ne me lasserai jamais de répéter ce nom, Hermione. Il sonne clair, une musique à mes oreilles, à mes pensées.

Décidément, je ne m'attendais pas un jour à avoir ce genre de pensées !

Elle a les joues rouges, c'est la plus belle créature connu en ce monde. Elle a l'air gêné par l'attention qui lui est porté. Il faut dire que tout le monde ce permet de la dévisager. Ils n'ont pas le droit ! C'est mon Hermione, ma douceur, MON soleil ! Personne n'a le droit de la regarder, personne à par moi ! Je suis le seul aillant ce droit.

Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je ne me contrôle plus, ils n'ont pas le droit, ce droit m'est exclusif !

Je me souviens m'être levé, dirigé vers la table des Gryffons, avoir attrapé mon ange par la main, l'avoir entrainée avec moi, loin de ces regards.

POV Hermione :

Je me sentais tirée en arrière, puis trainée par le bras. Je failli tomber du banc mais réussi tant bien que mal à rester sur mes pieds tandis que l'on me tirait à travers la grande salle. C'est là que je vis que « mon sauveur » n'était autre que Drago Malfoy lui-même. Il faut croire que les regards tournez vers nous ne lui plaisait pas vu la colère que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage.

Je crue même l'entendre pousser un grognement, ce qui était assez bestial et non déplaisant.

Oui j'avoue, j'aime le côté bestial des hommes, j'aime les hommes protecteurs, jaloux, possessif, fougueux, passionné, et je rajouterai même un brin dominant.

Rien que de penser à ça je sens le sang me monter au visage, si il continu comme ça, que ce soit Drago Malfoy ou pas, qu'il soit Veela ou non, ou encore qu'il ai beau m'avoir pourri la vie pendant six ans n'y changera rien, je lui sauterai dessus et n'en ferai qu'une bouché.

Je confirme, je suis en manque, légèrement frustré, et un tout petit peu, mais alors un tout petit peu, exciter à mort.

Il faut dire que le Serpentard a tout d'un dieu vivant, il n'a pas besoin d'être jaloux des autres garçons parce que là maintenant, je ne vois que son joli petit cul bien ferme. Miam, finalement j'ai la dalle, j'en ferai bien mon repas.

Je crois avoir eu un moment de pure absence, ses dernières 5 minutes, le temps que Drago et moi soyons hors de la grande salle, seul dans le couloir vide.

-Merci…

Drago se stoppa directement et se retourna lentement vers moi avec un air de dire « QUOI ? Hein ? il se passe quoi là ? »

-Merci, pour m'avoir sortie de ce pétrin, j'étais mal barrée, et je sentais que ça allait être de pire en pire. Ah, et je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas paraitre aussi sèche, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, et que franchement, je ne me voyais pas mariée à 16 ans, parce que moi, tu vois, mon anniversaire n'est pas encore passé, et je n'ai pas vraiment l'âge légale pour être mariée sans l'autorisation de mes parents. Donc je me répète, mais tout ça, ça fait beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, on a juste un peu trop bu et je pense que ton côté Veela ne doit pas être facile à vivre tout les jours n'est ce pas ? Et puis comme ça, ça fera une étape de moins à franchir avant tes 18 ans, parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je me vois mal refaire un mariage ! … S'il te plait ne me dit pas que je viens de faire un monologue de 10 minutes, comme ça ! Je crois que je deviens folle !

Je me suis assise par terre contre un mur de pierre, replia mes genoux contre moi et y enfoui mon visage histoire de cacher ma honte.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que Drago c'était accroupis devant moi, et je sursautais en sentant sa main glisser dans mes cheveux. Je me sentis frissonner, plus que de raison, sous ses caresses capillaire, et je sentis au fond de moi que c'était lui le bon, l'homme qu'il me fallait. Mais avant de relever la tête, je pris la résolution de le faire languir, et de ne pas me laisser faire trop rapidement, histoire de lui montrer que tout n'était pas forcement gagné avec moi et que je lui en voulais quand même pour ces dernières années d'insultes.

Je relevais doucement la tête, et tomba directement dans un océan d'acier, le plus bel océan qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. J'eu un mal fou pour me sortir de cette contemplation, apparemment réciproque, étant donné la tendresse et l'éblouissement lisible dans ses pupilles.

Il m'aida à me relever, et me serra dans ses bras. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes et je me sentis fondre contre lui. Je réussi dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, avant la perte totale et définitive de mes moyens, à me reculer, me séparant de ses lèvres douces et magnifiques.

-J'espère que tu en as profité, parce que la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas demain ni après demain, il va falloir que tu gagne mon cœur et surtout ma confiance.

« Même si tu as déjà en grande partie mon cœur » Finis-je silencieusement.

à suivre...

* * *

REVIEWS!


	9. confiance!

Coucou,

Je suis bien encore vivante, je vous rassure, j'ai juste la crève depuis un bon mois déjà, et ça semble s'éterniser encore, GÉNIAL!

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'attends les nouvelles avec impatience!

Je voulais remercier , sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas publier aujourd'hui vu que ces dernier temps, j'avoue avoir un peu lâcher pour cause de non inspiration. Mais je vous promet de finir toutes mes fics, même si je ne garantie pas une publication régulière :/

Voilà voilà, voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Confiance :

POV Hermione :

Drago me raccompagna devant ma salle commune où il voulu entré malgré le fait que je lui répète qu'il ne pouvait pas étant « l'ennemi juré » de Gryffondor.

-Non, tu ne rentreras pas, désoler mais si quelqu'un te voit ne serais ce que devant la salle commune, ils vont péter un câble, je vais déjà devoir m'expliquer pour tout à l'heure, je vais en avoir pour au moins deux heures, alors s'ils te voient ou que tu es entré, j'en ai pour toute la nuit !

-Mais…

Il me fit son regard de chien battu, qui franchement est totalement craquant. J'étais sur le point de craquer quand on me perça les tympans.

-HERMIONE !

-Oups ! Vite part avant que tu te prennes un point dans la figure !

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et le poussa dans le couloir opposé à mes amis qui arrivait furieux.

-Je te rejoins dans la salle commune ! Lui criais-je finalement.

Je me retournais vers mes amis, qui après cette conversation, soit le resterai, soit ne serais que des connaissances. J'espérais au fond de mon cœur, qu'ils resteraient et me soutiendraient ces prochains jours.

Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent à côté de moi sans me lâcher du regard. Je dois dire que trois paires d'yeux qui vous fixe avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'indignation, c'est légèrement flippant.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, à plusieurs conditions !

-Ok, lesquelles ? Demanda Ginny après m'avoir jaugée du regard.

-Tout d'abord, je ne veux pas être interrompu, deuxièmement, je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien avant de réagir, quand j'aurai finis mon histoire.

Ils approuvèrent tout les trois. Nous nous sommes installés sur les canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondores et je leur racontais toute ma journée, les explications de Drago, Lucius et Dumbledore, mes peurs, mes envies, mes doutes, tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

Je voyais leur tête pâlir à certain moment, puis reprendre instantanément des couleurs un instant plus tard.

Heureusement pour moi, ils ne m'interrompirent pas et je puis faire l'inventaire de ma vie de cette journée d tranquillement.

Par contre, après avoir finit, il y eu un grand silence, mes trois amis visiblement pendu à mes lèvres.

Je crue bon de préciser :

-C'est bon, j'ai fini !

J'eu donc le droit à un « Par les couilles de Merlin ! » de Ron, un « Oh my godness ! » de Ginny, et un simple « putain ! » de Harry.

Puis un grand silence, que je décidais de rompre, n'étant pas à l'aise avec leurs regards de merlan fris sortant du four.

-Oui, je confirme, ça fait beaucoup à avaler, même moi je n'ai pas tout ingurgité, je commence à faire un rejet d'informations.

-…

-Bon, je peux voir que vous n'êtes pas décidé à parler, je vais donc retourner dans mes appartements, parler un peu avec Drago et je vous laisse la nuit pour cogiter, si demain je vous vois à table et que vous avez l'air de faire la gueule, j'irai voir Drago !

Je ne leur laissai même pas le temps de répondre, et sortais de la salle commune en courant jusqu'au tableau des appartements des préfets en chefs.

Je me stoppais, et restais devant l'entré sans bouger, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes larmes avaient coulées pendant ma course.

J'étais blessée qu'ils n'aient pas répondu et en même temps, je me disais que c'étais mieux qu'un rejet direct en bonne et du forme.

J'essuyais rapidement mes restes de larmes, pris mon souffle et donna le mot de passe pour entrer.

POV Drago :

-Je te rejoins dans la salle commune !

Je sentais qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec ses amis, elle avait l'air stressée, angoissée, et tout le bordel qui va avec, mais je savais qu'en restant avec elle, les explications allaient surement devenir musclées.

Je pris donc le chemin de nos appartements, marchant au ralenti, faisant tout pour rester le plus proche d'elle sans pour autant être avec elle.

J'avoue que je commençais à entrer en plein délire !

Je pris donc le temps de réfléchir au déroulement de la journée. Ma vie partait en vrille, et pas qu'un peu. Je fis le récapitulatif :

-Je suis un Veela !

-J'ai reçu mon héritage !

-Ma compagne se trouve être Hermione Granger !

-Cette fille est une déesse !

-Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais prise directement sur le bureau de ce vieux Dumby, je lui aurais fait l'amour pendant des heures et des heures, la faisant grimper le plus souvent possible aux rideaux… STOP tu t'égares là Drago, reprend toi tout de suite !

-Donc je disais,… qu'est ce que je disais déjà !

Zut je sais plus, et impossible de me rappeler le sujet de ma réflexion intérieur, une image me revenais sans cesse en tête :

Hermione allongée en dessous moi, ses cheveux étalés comme une auréole autour de sa tête, le visage se tordant de plaisir, celui-ci dut à mes caresses, qu'elle appréciait grandement et gratifiait de petits gémissements de plaisir, elle était entièrement nue, se tordant sous mes doigts et ma langue suçotant chaque parcelle accessible de sa peau merveilleuse…

Pendant que je voyais cette image, au combien merveilleuse de mon amour, j'étais arrivé dans la salle commune. Je m'affalais directement dans le canapé le plus proche, décidant d'attendre ma dulcinée en rêvassant, et imaginant d'autres images toute aussi magnifiques de ma belle.

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions, environ une à deux heures plus tard quand Hermione rentra dans la salle commune.

à suivre...

* * *

Allez voir mon autre fic en cours, "Poudlard été"!

REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou!

Non je ne suis toujours pas morte, j'essaye juste de m'avancer dans l'écriture de la fic!

Je pense que je vais arrêter de publier le temps qu'elle n'est pas finis, donc en attendant, je vous mets le dixième chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est histoire de garder du suspense pour la suite!

Voila voila, vous pouvez lire tranquille!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

POV externe :

Hermione, après avoir repris ses esprits, entra pratiquement à reculons dans la salle commune des préfets.

Elle put voir Drago, précédemment affalé sur le sofa, se relevé à la vitesse grand V, avec un rosissement léger au niveau des pommettes. Le voir avec une mine gênée lui redonna instantanément le sourire, même si celui-ci n'était qu'un léger étirement de ses lèvres, ce que Drago ne vit pas.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet de la réponse.

C'était quand même lui qui l'avait mit dans l'embarras, mais c'était elle qui prenait tout.

-Tranquille, ils digèrent encore…

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout convaincante ?!

Une légère teinte rose s'empara de ses pommettes, et elle baissa la tête honteuse.

Drago s'avança rapidement vers elle et lui releva le menton de sa main, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

-Je t'interdis de baisser le regard devant qui que ce soit, tu es belle, forte, intelligente, les autres filles devrait t'envier ! Surtout que tu as le plus beau garçon de Poudlard rien que pour toi ! Finit-il priant pour lui arracher un véritable sourire.

Sa phrase fit mouche car après avoir levé les yeux au ciel et rosie encore plus sous les compliments, elle eu un mince sourire, faisant chavirer le cœur de notre prince des Serpentards.

-J'avoue que tu m'a bien décrite mais toi par contre, je ne suis pas sure… Attends que je regarde bien.

Hermione après avoir effacée le rosissement de ses joues, se mit à tourner autour du Serpentard qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin made in Malfoy.

-Ok tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre.

Ronronna Hermione au creux de l'oreille de notre pauvre Drago, dont les nerfs étaient particulièrement à vif après ses rêves plutôt chaud.

Hermione repassa devant lui et partie dans sa chambre, qu'elle ferma après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

-Au Merlin ! Je crois que je ne vais pas résister longtemps moi avec cette tigresse.

POV externe salle des Gryffondor :

-Wouaw !

-Wouaw !

-Wouaw !

-Wouaw !

-Wouaw !

Ginny, Ron et Harry faisaient un concours de Wouaw ! Depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà.

-Wouaw !

-Bon, je crois que les « Wouaw ! » ça suffit maintenant ! Cria Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en passant dans la salle commune.

-Wouaw !

-BON C'EST FINI AVEC LES « WOUAW ! » Y EN A QUI AIMERAIENT AVOOIR LA PAIX DANS LEUR MORT !

-Wou…

Ron fut stoppé dans son dernier « Wouaw » par un Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête lui passant à travers le corps, lui donnant une forte impression de douche froide.

-Ok, ok… est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'est un Veela déjà, ce serait cool ! Parce que du coup je n'ai pas vraiment compris le rapport, avec « il ne me fera pas de mal promis ! » avec « C'est un Veela et je suis sa compagne donc forcement… » ! Enfin bref quelqu'un a une explication ?

C'est Ginny qui lui répondit, laissant son frère se remettre de son petit corps à corps, ou plutôt plasma avec Nick.

-Un Veela est une créature magique, qui reçoit son héritage le jour de ses 17 ans. Après l'héritage, ils recherchent leur compagne, ou compagnon qu'ils devront marquer avant leur 18éme anniversaire s'ils ne veulent pas mourir de désespoir et de tristesse. En bref, Malfoy est un Veela, Hermione est sa compagne, et il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal étant donné qu'un Veela est toujours surprotecteur et possessif avec sa compagne. S'il lui fait du mal, se sera involontaire, et il s'en voudra à mort au point de se suicider, en pensant être un mauvais et méchant Veela. Pour finir, les Veela sont assez rare, et avoir l'amour d'un Veela est la meilleure chose qu'il peut nous arriver.

-Ouais, mais c'est Malfoy !

-Peut-être, mais je pense que je lui laisserai une chance si il change de comportement avec nous, je sais qu'il aime Hermione et qu'il a peur d'être rejeté, donc je ne demanderai pas à Hermione de choisir entre Drago et moi, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous choisira sur ce coup là, elle aurait trop peur de blesser Drago, et elle se sentirai coupable s'il faisait une connerie du genre, « elle ne veut pas de moi, je vais me noyer dans le lac ! ». En bref, je monte me coucher, il commence à se faire tard ! Réfléchissez bien les garçons, bonne nuit !

Ginny après leur avoir fait la bise, monta se coucher, repensant aux événements de la journée.

* * *

Voila à suivre...

REVIEWS!

(j'informe, qu'il en est de même pour mon autre fic en cours, je ne publierai la suite qu'aprèsa avoir finis de l'écrire, merci de votre compréhension!)

Bizou!


End file.
